greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ron Roggé
Ron Roggé played the fire captain in the season six Grey's Anatomy episode I Saw What I Saw. Career Filmography *''Black Flowers'' (2018) *''Spendtime Palace: Sonora (short)'' (2017) *''The Boogeys (short)'' (2017) *''Escaping Dad'' (2017) *''Shattered'' (2017) *''My American Dream (short)'' (2016) *''Honey Jar: Chase for the Gold'' (2016) *''American is Still the Place'' (2015) *''Did You Hear the One About ...?'' (2015) *''Frankenstein'' (2015) *''Loaded'' (2015) *''Hacker's Game'' (2015) *''Looking for Lions'' (2014) *''The Activist'' (2014) *''A Zombie Next Door (short)'' (2014) *''Paraphobia'' (2013) *''Revan'' (2012) *''The Sidelines (short)'' (2012) *''Highway'' (2012) *''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike'' (2012) *''End of Watch'' (2012) *''Under the Bed'' (2012) *''The Millionaire Tour'' (2012) *''The Man Who Could Lift Pianos (short)'' (2011) *''Live for the Day! (short)'' (2011) *''Sound of My Voice'' (2011) *''Christmas Mail'' (2010) *''Butterfly'' (2010) *''Death Calls'' (2010) *''Suppressant (short)'' (2010) *''Creation (short)'' (2009) *''All the Times (short)'' (2009) *''Forget Me Not'' (2009) *''Obsessed'' (2009) *''The Perfect Game'' (2009) *''Animals'' (2008) *''Head Above Water (short)'' (2008) *''No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker'' (2008) *''Chemistry (short)'' (2008) *''Harrison Montgomery'' (2008) *''Impact Point'' (2008) *''Aces 'N' Eights'' (2008) *''The Madness of Jane'' (2008) *''The News'' (2007) *''An American Tragedy (short)'' (2007) *''Freakin' Zombies, Man! (short)'' (2007) *''The Haunting of Seaside (short)'' (2007) *''Biting Personalities (short)'' (2007) *''Greeley's Field'' (2006) *''Valley of the Heart's Delight'' (2006) *''Save Me (short)'' (2006) *''The Food Chain: A Hollywood Scarytale (short)'' (2005) *''Berserker (short)'' (2005) *''Excitine Complex (short)'' (2005) *''Cellular'' (2004) *''Raising Helen'' (2004) *''Engaging Peter'' (2002) *''Until Morning'' (2002) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) *''Pendulum'' (2001) *''Ticker'' (2001) *''The Animal'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Queen's Wrath'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Neptune's Daughter'' (2000) *''Wild Grizzly'' (2000) *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Titanium Ranger: Curse of the Cobra'' (2000) *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (2000) *''Final Voyage'' (1999) *''Greased to Kill (short)'' (1998) *''Letters from a Killer'' (1998) *''Copycat'' (1995) *''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994) *''Fearless'' (1993) *''Dying Young'' (1991) Television *''East of La Brea (mini-series)'' (2018) *''SEAL Team'' (2017) *''Chance'' (2016) *''Stranger Things'' (2016) *''Hap and Leonard'' (2016) *''American Crime Story'' (2016) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2015) *''American Horror Story'' (2015) *''Sleepy Hollow'' (2015) *''The Man in the High Castle'' (2015) *''The Adventures of Velvet Prozak'' (2014) *''Mom'' (2014) *''Devious Maids'' (2013) *''Treme'' (2010-2012) *''The Middle'' (2012) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2012) *''Modern Family'' (2011) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2011) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2011) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2008-2010) *''All My Children'' (2010) *''Funny or Die Presents...'' (2010) *''Southland'' (2010) *''CSI: Miami'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Leverage'' (2009) *''Dexter'' (2007) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2007) *''The Nine'' (2006) *''Smith'' (2006) *''The Playbook'' (2006) *''Las Vegas'' (2004-2006) *''Fashion House'' (2006) *''Criminal Minds'' (2005) *''Passions'' (2005) *''Point Pleasant'' (2005) *''That '70s Show'' (2003-2005) *''Huff'' (2005) *''Clubhouse'' (2004) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2003-2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2003) *''The Big O'' (2003) *''MDs'' (2002) *''24'' (2002) *''Thieves'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (2000) *''One World'' (2000) *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2000) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1999) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1999) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1999) *''The Pretender'' (1998) *''Port Charles'' (1998) *''Brooklyn South'' (1997) External Links * Category:Actors